


第二次 番外-1

by Didy_miny



Series: 第二次成為「我的」他-番外 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Summary: 第二次成為我的他裡面哲漢的故事喔
Series: 第二次成為「我的」他-番外 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848034





	第二次 番外-1

尹淨漢，尹氏集團的長孫，含著金湯匙來到這世上，從出生以來就倍受寵愛

但從小體弱多病，時不時就進出醫院

在醫院看盡了人情冷暖，生離死別

他心中非常清楚，身邊的人對他的畢恭畢敬、甜言蜜語都是因為他的身分，而不是真心待他

他從不對身邊的人吐露真心，總是裝作吊兒郎當的對誰都是疏離的

除了知勳，知勳是唯一一個真心信服真心待他的人

他一進到尹家就被大人們認為是來分他們財產的人，再加上他不做恭維任何人的事，所以大家都十分厭惡他

他始終做自己，但也就因為這樣的個性，佣人們都很喜歡他，在學校也很受歡迎

這點尹淨漢特別羨慕，他雖然也受歡迎，但都是因為他是尹氏的孫子

同學老師甚至連校長都對他阿諛奉承，這樣的生活雖然優渥奢華，但他卻一點都不快樂，想要脫離尹氏

直到到高中他刻意考上離家特遠的學校，沒想到他的媽媽竟然，直接在附近買了別墅，還派人接送他

連大學聰明的他考上醫學院立志要當醫生都被媽媽已擔心身體為由，靠關係給改了已送出的志願

為此他跟媽媽大戰了幾百回合，最後媽媽說

「我都是為你好，你以後只要待在家裡，不用工作，如果你不接受，我就死給你看」

從此他對離開這件事便再也沒有多得想法

就這樣連想要工作都不被允許的淨漢，被束縛在一個沒有溫度沒有真心的皇宮般的尹氏大宅裡

天天在家裡待著的淨漢，覺得不能什麼事都不做，於是偷偷用電腦當一個網路作家

本來只是想打發時間，試試水溫，沒想到卻引起很大的關注，第一部小說就有很好的迴響

之後他變多方面嘗試各種題材，還運用他沒有放棄偷學的醫學知識，寫了很有內涵的故事，因此賺進了不少錢

雖然不比知勳，但依他待在家不出門的狀態，這已是別人一輩子也比不上的程度

有一天，淨漢的媽媽出國去了，他趁著這個機會出去透透氣，順便施展他畫畫的能力

在外面整整待了一天，沒想到在回家時卻遇到了一場大雨，慌忙之下躲到了一家咖啡店的屋簷下躲雨

「唉~雨要什麼時候才停啊？」

淨漢撥了撥身上的雨水，無奈的看著雨水從屋簷滑下來

感嘆著難得自由的日子被雨水給破壞了，這時咖啡店的老闆拿著傘走了出來

「先生進來躲雨吧」

「不用了我在這等雨停就好」

淨漢用一貫冷淡的語氣回絕了

「我看這雨一時半會也停不了，不如進來吧，免得等下感冒了」

「不用，沒關係，哈，哈啾」

淨漢皺著眉頭再次回絕，沒想到緊接著就是一個噴嚏

「看吧！還是進來吧」

老闆一手拉過淨漢到他的傘下，直接把他往店裡帶

淨漢本來還想掙脫，但一想到如果他真的感冒那之後別說偷偷出門了，連房間都別想出來了

也就放棄掙扎，跟著老闆進入店裡

老闆把他安置在窗邊的位置上，問他想喝什麼，淨漢仍然冷淡的回答

「不用了，我沒帶錢」

就逕自的看他的畫本有沒有被雨水給破壞

淨漢是真的沒帶，要不然現在他真的想來杯熱可可

老闆看淨漢沒理他的意思，也就走回吧檯了

過沒多久又走回淨漢的位子，手上多了一杯熱可可

「我請你，別感冒了」

「呃…謝謝」

淨漢愣了一下，他怎麼知道我想喝熱可可

「哇，好漂亮的畫，我可以看看嗎」

老闆指了指淨漢手上的畫

「我又不認識你」

淨漢警惕的閤上畫本

「喔，你好，我叫崔勝澈，既然你不想給我看，那我就不勉強了，冒犯了抱歉」

正當要轉身離去時，淨漢叫住了他

「等等」

把自己的畫本往他的方向推了過去，勝澈笑了看起了畫本

他的笑容真漂亮

這是他們第一次相遇

尹淨漢一輩子也忘不了的笑容


End file.
